


Nerds in Love (Who Haven't Said It Yet)

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Asthma, Edgar the Beagle, Fluff, M/M, Non RT au, jeremwood, nerds, the jeremwood is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good 'ol Jeremwood fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds in Love (Who Haven't Said It Yet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kait_the_Great](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kait_the_Great/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my wonderful B, I_am_Idunn!

The only thing illuminating the room was the light coming from the television. Jeremy and Ryan were sat side by side on Ryan’s couch, mashing the buttons on their controllers furiously. They were playing Minecraft, in their shared world, and Jeremy had snuck up on his boyfriend and an intense fist fight broke out in game.

“Chicken slap!” Ryan switched everything up, smacking the younger’s character with a piece of raw chicken. Startled by the sudden change, Jeremy let out a yelp and turned to run away. Ryan kept up the chase, sprinting after him and continuously hitting him. 

Jeremy was running for his life, trying to avoid his oncoming death. He was occasionally smacked, and since his food bar was quickly depleting, he was no longer regenerating health.

“Ryan, please, we can work something-AH!” His entire inventory exploded from his body as his half of the screen went red. Ryan was cackling beside him, leaning back and clutching his stomach in laughter. The younger of the two glared at the older, pouting. Ryan’s controller dropped to his lap, and Jeremy quietly took his chance.  
With silent snickers while his boyfriend wheezed in laughter, Jeremy directed Ryan’s character towards a conveniently placed, natural lava pit.  
“Cowabunga!” Jeremy yelled as he jumped into the pit, and Ryan’s character died nearly immediately. Wiping tears from his eyes, Ryan finally looked at his screen and saw the red tint and GAME OVER. Jeremy started laughing at the look on Ryan’s face.

In an instant, Ryan had turned to tackle Jeremy into the couch. Both controllers fell to the ground with a small clatter and the blanket across their laps became twisted and tangled between them. Jeremy expelled a punched out breath in shock before it turned to laughter.

Ryan had started tickling him. He older dug his fingers into the younger’s sides with a vengeance, grinning. 

“You think you can kill me?” Ryan cackled with glee. Jeremy was gasping for air while he laughed and squirmed around. This arrangement continued on for another minute or so until Jeremy tapped out on Ryan’s shoulders. He released his boyfriend immediately and sat up slightly.

Jeremy wheezed a bit, gulping in deep breaths as he scrambled to reach over the side of the couch for his bag. While it mainly had video games and his wallet, but also housed one important thing; his inhaler. He yanked it out and fumbled the cap off and took as deep of a puff as he could and held it as long as his convulsing lungs let him.

Ryan watched on in horror as his boyfriend struggled to breathe. By God how could he forget his boyfriend has _asthma_? It’s literally something he’s been told a hundred times by now and he forgot.

By this point, Jeremy had taken another puff and was slowly regaining his ability to breathe and he took a few deep breaths. He set his inhaler on the coffee table as Ryan’s dog shambled over. Edgar had been asleep on his bed when their altercation broke out, and he finally decided to get up. The beagle put his front paws on the edge of the couch and licked Jeremy’s cheek affectionately.

“I’m so sorry Jer, I forgot. I swear.” Ryan had since gotten off Jeremy completely and was sitting next to his feet. He had a kicked puppy look on his face and his baby blues lost their light. Jeremy patted Edgar on the head gently before sitting up himself.

“It’s okay, Ryan. It’s not a big deal, I promise.” He gave his boyfriend a gentle smile. Edgar hopped up on the couch between them and Jeremy picked the pup up. “See, Edgar agrees. Isn’t that right Edgar, huh? Daddy overreacted for nothing.” Jeremy cooed in a baby voice while holding the sleepy pup up next to his face.  
Ryan still wasn’t convinced.

Jeremy noticed and set the dog down so he could go back to sleep. “I meant it, Rye. It’s okay, I’m okay.” He smiled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips. The older didn’t reciprocate for a few moments, until Jeremy entwined their hands together. The younger pulled away after a few moments with a smile.

“See? I’m okay.” He leaned back so he could stretch. Minecraft music was still playing in the background with their deaths plastered across the screen. Ryan smiled and relaxed. Jeremy was okay. 

Jeremy reached for his phone on the coffee table to check the time and his eyes widened. “Shit, it’s quarter after two. I should probably go home.” He frowned. It wasn’t a surprise they let the time slip by them, they were really into the game tonight and their closeness on the couch was pretty great.

“Why don’t you spend the night?” Ryan suggested. “I don’t want you to get in an accident or anything while you’re tired.” Cue a yawn from the younger. “See? You can take the bed and I’ll sleep out here.” Jeremy shook his head vehemently.

“If I’m gonna spend the night, we’re gonna share the bed. I’d rather us both be comfortable than you being miserable on the couch.” Jeremy insisted with a tinge of red in his cheeks. Ryan looked much the same and nodded.

“I’ll loan you some clothes to sleep in.” He offered as he stood up. Jeremy followed hos boyfriend to the bedroom and looked around as Ryan dug through his drawers. Jeremy hadn’t been in here too much since they started dating, to be honest. He took the time to look around. Ryan’s bed took up the left wall while he had a desk and bookshelf on the other wall. A tv was mounted on the wall at the end of his bed with a good chunk of dvds underneath.

He walked over to the bookshelf and smiled. There were a lot of books Jeremy had read on there, as well as a few knick knacks. A few POP Funko figures littered the shelves, including Game of Thrones characters and an assortment of video game characters. What made Jeremy’s heart melt were the two picture frames on the top shelf. One held a picture of Ryan with a newborn Edgar sleeping on his chest. He looked both elated and annoyed in the picture, and it was adorable. The other frame had a recent selfie the two had taken. They were at a restaurant with their friends, and Jeremy had insisted on a goofy picture.

Ryan looked over to see Jeremy smiling like a dope at the shelf and smiled himself. He coughed a little to get Jeremy’s attention, and tossed him the clothes he procured. “Why don’t you explore more in the morning?”

With red cheeks Jeremy nodded made his way into Ryan’s bathroom. Some basketball shorts, a baggy tshirt, and some mouthwash later, he was coming back into the bedroom. Ryan was already in bed wearing something similar to his boyfriend. Ryan pulled the covers back and patted the space next to him. Jeremy slid into bed with a smile, scooting under the covers and plastering himself to Ryan’s side. 

“Night, Rye.” 

“Night, Jer.”


End file.
